


Words by the Thousand

by geckoch



Series: Smut!!! On Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Selfies, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoch/pseuds/geckoch
Summary: Phichit and Guang Hong exchange naughty selfies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from the kinkmeme:
> 
> https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=10353#cmt10353

It was already a perfect day of a perfect vacation when Phichit saw that he had a message from Guang Hong. Even better! He ducked into the bathroom. It was probably innocent, but it _could_ be something not meant for his hosts' eyes. Even if Yuuri's mom had said that little Chinese skater was cute. Once he had privacy, he opened it and pressed a hand to his mouth to cover his gasp. 

"I fell so much today. 囧  
Someone should take care of me!"

The picture showed a very banged-up Guang Hong, sitting splay-legged on a locker room bench and wearing nothing but his skates and a pretty, pleading expression that was only enhanced by the bruise on his cheek. It was a great picture. Anyone would want to take him home and comfort him, kiss down that line of bruises from his ribs to his thigh and tell him how brave he was. 

"Poor Guang Hong," he texted back, "I know just what you need...."

Luckily for him, it was a slow day at the hot springs. He had a pool all to himself, so he didn't feel too bad breaking the rules just this once. He stripped down and settled into the hot water, sighing happily. It would be nice if Guang Hong were really here. Maybe some time they could both visit together - his home rink wasn't so far. 

Once Phichit had soaked enough, he deemed, to give him that perfect, hot-spring look, he leaned onto the edge and took his phone in one hand, his cock in the other. He looked at poor, lovely Guang Hong, so in need of his tender loving care. If he were here, Phichit would help him take his skates off and get into the hot spring - very carefully, supporting him all the way. His hips were so bruised, Phichit would let him sit on his lap so he'd be comfortable. It would feel so nice, rubbing against each other in the smooth, wet heat, but they'd have to be careful not to come in the water. They'd have to hold back until they had a chance to make love in the shower or in bed.

He propped his phone up carefully, set the timer, and knealt up on a rock, leaving just his knees in the water. He scooped up a handful of water to pour down his chest. If he got it right, it would sparkle. He gave the camera a coy, inviting look as he poured. From the sound of the pictures, he thought he'd timed it right, but he'd have to check. Eagerly, he glided over to the bank where his phone sat. Perfect! The cascade of water sparked in the evening light, along with beautiful, crystalline droplets on his eyelashes, his collarbones, his cock. 

"Wish you were here. I'd take such good care of you," he sent along with the photo.

Once he was out of the bath and dressed, he sent some other pictures of how he'd take care of Guang Hong- with a big bowl of katsudon and a pretty tree with a bench where they could watch the sunset together. Guang Hong went out for dinner to a little Korean restaurant near his rink. Phichit was pretty sure that since they'd been home for training he'd received pictures of Guang Hong with every menu item from that place, but he didn't mind a few more. It always looked so tasty, and so did Guang Hong.

When he'd finally gone to bed, he lay on his back, thinking. Finally, inspiration struck. He slid his pajama pants just low enough on his hips to pull out his cock and balls, tucking the elastic waistband under them. He rucked his shirt up and pinched his nipples until they were nice and hard. His cock had started to rise by then - not all the way, and he tried to keep his composure enough to keep it that way. It would make a sexy picture like that. He held the phone above him and studied the picture on the screen. Hmm, not bad. He slid one knee up and tucked his free hand behind his head. Better, but it still needed a little something. He pulled his hand out from under his head and tapped his lip. Now, what would really set this selfie on fire? 

Aha! He picked up the hem of his shirt and brought it to his mouth, holding it in place with his teeth, and looked up at the camera with an innocently seductive glance. Just right! He held the camera in both hands like an amateur - his arms framed the photo and gave it a nice sense of dimension, but it also gave an impression that he was so innocent and inexperienced with this, he barely knew how to take a selfie, let alone a naughty one. 

"Is this how I should do it, Guang Hong?"

A few minutes later, he got back, "Just like that. Look what you did to me." 

Phichit knew he was in for one of Guang Hong's patented extra-slutty shots and he was not disappointed. The photo was artfully vulgar, centered between Guang Hong's spread legs. Trails where precome had dripped, untouched, shone in wavering lines down his cock and balls. A big, pearly bead had welled up at the tip again, ready to fall. Both his hands were on his ass, gripping symmetrical handfuls of his cheeks and spreading himself so Phichit would have a clear view of his hole. He'd put several inches of the selfie stick in himself to hold the phone where he wanted it. 

"Keep it there and pinch your nipples until you come," he typed, one handed. "I know you can."

He stroked himself while he waited for Guang Hong's reply. Phichit knew he would be trying and was sure it wouldn't take long. Guang Hong looked so hot for him already. 

He was right. The next reply had no text, just an overhead view of Guang Hong pouting up at him. His nipples and hole were red and tender looking. The trail of come on his chest and belly shone, a gleaming trail back to his soft, spent cock, looking so sweet and pretty. Still bruised up from training, he looked even more ill-treated.

It didn't take Phichit long to finish too, looking at that. He sent Guang Hong a picture of himself licking the come off his fingers.


End file.
